<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Long Is A Life by swordfaery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181204">How Long Is A Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery'>swordfaery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, how long can they live for, how long do sorcerers live, mulling over death, why dont they live that long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcerers have the potential to live for thousands of years. So why don't they.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Long Is A Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorcerers have the potential to live for thousands of years. At least, they were pretty sure, no one actually knew how long sorcerers were supposed to live for. </p><p>See, the problem with sorcerers is that they don’t die of natural causes- you live that long and you start to lose your grip on how valuable a life is and suddenly you’ve killed someone and now you have enemies and they kill you and your friends kill them and bam. You’re all dead before you can reach five hundred. </p><p>But suppose, lets say, a sort of magical government was set up- a sanctuary. And the sanctuary told you to stop killing people, or they’d lock you up for hundreds of years, which would be incredibly boring if nothing else, so you stop. One might think that that would lead to sorcerers living longer, perhaps long enough to die of natural causes. </p><p>That isn’t the case. </p><p>When a sorcerer starts to lose their grip on how valuable a life is, that includes their own, and while many aren’t actively suicidal, well, we’ve seen it in the way sorcerers don’t take precautions when doing dangerous things. Suddenly you have sorcerers jumping off cliffs drunk and forgetting how to let the water greet them softly, or sorcerers wondering what would happen if they tried to wrestle a shark and finding out too late that the answer is death and bam. Another load of sorcerers dead before they could reach five hundred. </p><p>Then people get bored and start wars. Wars that kill generations of sorcerers. People start suggesting things like bringing back old gods or starting a revolution or introducing magic to mortals and whatever they suggest, people end up dead and the few that remain limp off the battlefields to drink themselves to death.</p><p>Sorcerers have the potential to live for thousands of years. Dexter knew this, so it wasn't really surprising that all his friends were dead. </p><p>It still hurt though.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>